fnaf_world_frfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
En savoir plus...
:Were you looking for the Halloween version of the game? Five Nights at Freddy's World, or for short, FNaF World, is an Indie RPG and a spin-off of the Five Nights at Freddy's series created by Scott Cawthon. On January 25, 2016, the game was taken off of Steam, but was later reuploaded to Gamejolt on February 8, 2016, with new updates. Then, on May 13, 2016, update 1.20 was released. Description Featuring the entire cast from the Five Nights at Freddy's series, this fantasy RPG will let players control their favorite animatronics in a an epic animated adventure! With 48 playable characters, multiple endings, multiple difficulties, and a great soundtrack from artist Leon Riskin, FNaF World hits the ground running and doesn't stop. Take control of Freddy and the gang as they set out on a quest in the world beneath worlds, a world that reflects the actions and deeds of the "flipside", where things have started becoming distorted and broken. Lead your team deeper into this digital world to find the source of these glitches and monsters, and restore it to what it was designed to be- a safe haven. But be careful, behind the curtain there may be something even more sinister pulling the strings... Relation of Five Nights at Freddy's Canon The events of FNaF World and the core series for [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s Five Nights at Freddy's] are officially considered to be separate canons. However, various events within FNaF World imply the two canons are still related in some sort of meta respect. This is particularly noticeable in various end game events further detailed in the spoiler below. Soundtrack The soundtrack for FNaF World was composed by Leon Riskin of Ionics Music. Below is a list of currently released music for the game: Development The game was first noticed when on September 9, 2015, when a giant "Thank you!" picture featuring nearly all of the animatronics of the Five Nights at Freddy's series, was starting turning into the characters of FNaF World. It started off with Endo-01, then Endo-02, Fredbear, and so on (with the only exception being the floating Golden Freddy head in the background, who was removed for unknown reasons). On September 22, 2015, all of the playable characters appeared on the image. The Phantoms, Shadows, Paperpals, Crying Child, Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie appeared during that time, while they weren't on the orginal picture. Scott made a new website, fnafworld.com, to show FNaF World-related teasers. Later, fnafworld.com was edited, qouted that a hacker has gotten the files to FNaF World, and will release them sometime on October 28, 2015. It was called FNaF World: Halloween Edition, and appears to be a rip-off of one of Scott's older games. After it was released, Scott confirmed of the first trailer, and released it on October 30, 2015. On (Insert date here), both Scottgames.com and fnafworld.com was completely stripped off of its color, leaving only the titles and warning notice remaining. The same day, if brightened, a picture of Mangle, who appears to be dangling by an unknown source, appears only on fnafworld.com. It was later removed the same day, since it was believed to mention suicide. Scott Cawthon later went on a three week break without a warning, until releasing new pictures on IndieDB. On the same day, a picture of the enemy Ballboy's head appears. On Christmas eve, Scott later posted a "Merry Christmas!" photo of the characters before the Mangle teaser, featuring Bubba, Browboy, Mad Endo, and Porkpatch. It was later changed after Christmas. On January 8, 2016, the second trailer was uploaded only on IndieDB. Scott Cawthon confirmed the release date to be February 19, 2016, but later changed to January 21, 2016. Due to the amount of hate, Scott removed it off Steam, and confirmed that he will update it to make it better for the community. On February 8, 2016, it was re-released on Gamejolt, with the first update. On Febuary 18, 2016, fnafworld.com was updated, featuring the Halloween animatronics (excluding Nightmare Mangle), Chipper from Chipper and Son's Lumber Co, Purple Guy (using his Five Nights at Freddy's 3 8-bit sprite), and Coffee from The Desolate Hope. An update to the IndieDB page also featured Scott himself (as his avatar) as a playable character. On March 30, 2016, fnafworld.com was updated again, having an easter egg at the top-right corner of the screen, showing Foxy, JJ, and Toy Chica riding planes. On April 1, 2016, a kitten from one of Scott's older games, Kitten In The Crowd, appeared as an April Fool's joke. It was removed the next day. The kitten can be found in the minigames Foxy.EXE, and FNaF 57. On May 1, 2016, a rainbow with buckteeth, later known as Chica's Magic Rainbow, appeared. Two days later, Update 2 was set to be released on May 13, 2016. On May 13, 2016, Update 2 was officially released. Updates 1.023 Changes in Update 1.023 are listed below: 1.10 Changes in Update 1.10 are listed below: 1.20 Changes in Update 1.20 are listed below: 1.21 Changes in Update 1.21 are listed below: 1.24 Changes in Update 1.24 are listed below: More coming soon. Reception Though receiving an 87% on Steam, the FNaF World reviews were very negative. This was believed that the game was entirely rushed, due to the 3D overworld was changed into the 2D overworld, the sudden change when into battle, and the battle system. Some of the reviews that influenced these ratings were very troll-like, with those being voted Helpful while the opposite occurred for any positive ones. On Gamejolt however, FNaF World received a total 5 star rating, with around 4,000 followers and 2,500 ratings. It became one of the first "games tagged in FNaF". Gallery Teasers fnafworldteaser.jpg|FNaF World's original teaser. FNAF_World_Christmas.jpg|FNaF World's "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|FNaF World's "Update 2" teaser. Update_2_plane.jpg|FNaF World's second "Update 2" teaser, featuring planes with Toy Chica, Foxy, and JJ in them. Fnafworld cat.jpg|FNaF World's April Fool "Update 2" teaser, including the kitten from Kitten In the crowd. AdventureRainbow.jpg|FNaF World's third "Update 2" teaser, now featuring a floating, smiling rainbow character. Fnafworld 5-13-16.jpg|FNaF World's fourth "Update 2" teaser, revealing the confirmed release date for the update. Trivia *This is the only time Scott has collaborated with anyone else to create a Five Nights at Freddy's game. *''FNaF World'' is the only game in the series that is not canon, and does not reveal any part of the original series' storyline. **However, it gives hints and references, like the loading screens, gameplay, and the lore. *''FNaF World'' has the most teasers out of any game in the series, numbering at 50, with 22 on ScottGames.com/Fnafworld.com, nineteen on IndieDB, and nine on Gamejolt. *It is entirely possible to "pause" the game, by pressing both "CTRL" and "P". The same method also goes to other Clickteam Fusion-based games. *''FNaF World'' is the only game in the series that has two trailers, while the other games from the core series have only one. *If the player resizes the game's icon, it will eventually turn into an icon of Freddy Fazbear's face covering the entire icon, but this happens on most computers. *''FNaF World'' is the only game in the series that has been removed off of a website. **It is also the only game to get more than two important updates. *''FNaF World'' is the only FNaF game to be released on Gamejolt. **This is most likely because Gamejolt doesn't sell paid-games often. *It is entirely possible to own two characters from the fifth row in the Character Selection without collecting four characters from the second row. *The 'Game Over' screen resembles the Five Nights at Freddy's 3. This may because the game over screen from Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2 shows the player stuck inside the Freddy Fazbear suit, which has nothing to do with FNaF World, and the game over screen from Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is too bad for young players. **Young players CAN be frightened by the flashing red game over screen, though. *If the Update 2 character is the first party member of the first party and it gets into a talk (with Fredbear, Omega Scott, or whatever), Freddy Fazbear will instead appear. This may because the game sprite was not added. *Mainly all of the playable characters have "cheery" costume head eyes. This is common for lots of Scott's video game character models. **This is presumbly intended to make the characters more kid-friendly looking. * The only character to not have a 3D Model is Purple Guy, as he is a pixelated 2D character. *To remove the game's save files, press the "END" button for 5 seconds. *Scott confirmed that he will work on the mobile version of the game after Update 2 is released. *Because of the Desk-Man's new dialogue and a "To Be Continued" text, there may be a third update. *Clicking on Freddy's nose on the Main Menu screen will cause a honk. This is a reference to the posters, or Freddy Plushie in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 case, doing the same thing in the core series. External links Steam original page via Web Archive